


Worth It

by dytabytes



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Mary-Jane gently pulled him down beside her and gazed into his eyes. "Love's worth saving, tiger. Always."

Peter clutched her shirt in both hands, frantically. "It's too dangerous, MJ. One shot could- I couldn't- I don't know- "

"Shh." She pulled Peter into a tight embrace and whispered huskily into his ear. "I'll know it for both of us. That'll be enough."

Peter shut his eyes and took a shuddering breath. A fierce surge of love rushed through him as he held tight to this wonderful girl. _His_ wonderful girl.

For one breathtaking moment, all was right with the world.


End file.
